


reminders.

by domesticatedantelope (Vault_of_Glass)



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/domesticatedantelope
Summary: as if she might ever forget...





	reminders.

Zig likes to leave reminders of his love behind, as if she might ever forget. Wildflowers on her windowsill, the smell of coffee from his clothes, bite marks that bloom under his teeth and throb with every frenzied heartbeat. She feels them when she dresses in the morning, catches glimpses of the shadows down her throat in passing windows. They echo every moment of his mouth branding her body, and she hopes they’ll never fade.

Inevitably they heal, as most wounds do, and Zig rumbles an amused noise when he trails his lips along the flawless column of her neck and discovers his artwork undone. “Gone already,” he notes softly, and she shivers at the whisper of his breath over her pulse point. “Too bad. I like seein’ ‘em on you.”

Her lip pulls loose from between her teeth and lifts into a smile, head tilting to offer the length of her throat as his mouth wanders lower. She has to focus to gather her words, firmly scattered by his attention. “I think you like making them more…”

He laughs low and rough against her skin, and then his lips part and she feels his teeth edge in, and  _oh_ , the sting that follows - sharp and sweet and swiftly eased by the drag of his tongue. She can’t help the moan that rises, her fingers twisting into his shirt as his name swells and breaks on her tongue.

Zig lifts his head, concern lining his features when he presses his hand to the side of her face. “Too hard?”

“Not at all.” She offers him a languid smile, and he smiles back, tracing the pad of his thumb over the blush that stains her cheeks. When he kisses her again, his lips are softer, moving gently against hers as his hand weaves into her hair. He takes his time picking up where he left off, lingering to adore the line of her jaw with tender kisses, following every contour of her throat until his mouth grazes the mark that’s already formed at the base of her neck.

“So I should keep going then?” he teases, sucking lazily until another shiver runs her spine, and she can almost feel the smirk that shapes his lips in response.

“Please.” Her voice feels brittle and faint but she can’t bring herself to care when Zig is dragging his teeth down her throat, tugging her shirt aside and working toward her shoulder. She winds her fingers into dark hair, teasing nails down the nape of his neck, and he groans into her skin. His hips press tight against her, shifting as their legs slot together.

“More?” His voice cracks at the edges, muffled against her collarbone, and he waits for her dizzied nod before he sinks his teeth at her shoulder and sucks another mark into her skin. She gasps and arches up against him, whimpers at the hint of pain that tapers razor-thin between the heat of his mouth and those skilled, greedy fingers drifting firmly up her waist.

“ _Zig_ -” She barely chokes his name out, gripping clumsy fists at his shirt until he relents and tears it over his head. She runs her hands along the muscles in his shoulders, sighing fondly when he tugs her close again. He hurries through the buttons of her blouse, lips busy working kisses down the dip between her breasts. “God, I need you.”

“Don’t worry, beautiful.” The end of his mouth crooks toward a smirk as he glances up at her, hunger in the black of blown-out pupils. “I’ll take care of you.” He peels her clothes like flower petals, dropping kisses down the soft plane of her stomach, teasing teeth and sucking red-blue marks that leave her flushed and panting for more. He grunts when her fingers wind into his hair but never slows his progress.

“Babe,” she pleads, gripping gently at his hair, twisting her hips to let him tug the dark scrap of lace down her thighs. His mouth climbs the slope of her leg, she feels his lips and teeth and tongue and shudders as he closes in. The marks still sting across her thighs when he parts her legs and finds wet heat beneath his mouth, dragging his tongue in one deep stroke.

The breath rips from her lungs, body tensing at the first stark shiver of pleasure that flares rapidfire through her nerves. Zig is unrelenting, firms his grip around her thighs and pins them wide, devours her like he might never get another chance, and if she had the breath, she’d promise him the rest of her days, but for the moment heartfelt words will have to wait. He urges her leg over his shoulder, locking his mouth down around her, wicked lips and tongue that wind her closer and closer. She writhes and cries his name, her muscles coiled tight, and with the throb of bite marks setting off like fireworks, she topples over the edge.

Zig doesn’t stop, not as the heat and tension rise and break like crashing waves and scour through her every nerve, not as she sobs and shakes and falls apart. When the rush fades and her body stills, she nudges him away with trembling hands and whimpers at the last few kisses he pins to her skin, slick and oversensitive in the wake of coming down.

As she finds her breath, he lingers to retrace his steps, soothing his lips back over every bruise he’s left behind. She lifts a tired hand to his jaw when he settles over her, his smile satisfied and more than a little proud. His fingers map the edges of a mark that stains her shoulder, and he dips his head to kiss her swollen lips. Nuzzles at the bruises on her throat, reminders of his love, still fresh and stinging, and she’ll feel them when she dresses in the morning.

She hopes they never fade.


End file.
